


Tis the Season

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan, Richie and Tessa prepare for their first Christmas together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

## Tis the Season

 

Duncan paused in cleaning his sword and smiled as he felt the faint pre-Immortal Buzz of Richie. A few moments later, the young man in question entered the room carrying a large box of decorations and whistling _Deck the Halls._

“You seem pleased with yourself,” Duncan commented.

 

“And why shouldn’t I be? It’s nearly Christmas, I’m here with good company, and it’s snowing outside,” Richie replied. Duncan smiled knowingly.

 

“And?” he asked. Richie feigned innocence for a second before breaking into a broad smile.

 

“And I’ve got a date tonight,” he revealed, “With Maria. No, Tanya!”

 

“Well I hope you get the lady’s name right to her face,” Duncan said with a smirk. Richie grinned before carrying the box through to the store.

 

In the store, Tessa was fighting with a large fir tree, and it looked like the fir was winning. It was about to topple over onto Tessa, so Richie hastily put down the box and dashed forward to help her. He managed to grab it, but not before it had tilted, burying Tessa in its branches.

 

“This is so silly! The stupid thing won’t stay up straight. Why do we even need a tree in the store? It’s not like we open Christmas Day!” Tessa managed to yell through the branches. Richie chuckled and pushed the tree upright so Tessa could step out from her piney prison.

 

“It’s a grand old tradition, and it wouldn’t be Christmas without it,” Richie replied with a grin. At that moment, _White Christmas_ began playing on the radio.

 

“Bah! Humbug!” Tessa snapped back, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Americans make too much of the tinsel and lights. You’ve lost sight of the true meaning of the season.”

 

“No way, Tessa!” Richie answered, “It’s about giving, love not just presents, and it’s about peace on earth, goodwill to all. But most of all, it’s a time for family,” he said, growing serious.

 

“Which is what you are,” Tessa answered.  She gave him a warm smile and squeezed his shoulder to emphasize the truth of her sentiment.

 

Richie returned her smile, and then he got a mischievous gleam in his eye.  He whisked Tessa away from the tree and began to waltz her around the room. “And, most importantly, it’s a time to have fun and act the fool!” he exclaimed.

 

 

Tessa was laughing by now, and the sound drew Duncan in from the workshop. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the pair and smiling. He couldn’t remember a better Christmas, at least not for quite some time. He stepped forward and cut in to the waltz, taking Tessa for his own turn about the room.

 

Richie watched the pair for a few moments and then turned his attention back to the tree. He fixed the problem with the base, and after making certain that it was now stable, he got the box of decorations and began his original task of decorating it.

 

“...where tree tops glisten...” he sang, joining in with the radio, as he draped the tinsel and baubles onto the branches.

 

“...and children listen...” Duncan and Tessa joined in, both with the singing and the decorating.

 

“...to hear, sleigh bells in the snow...” the three of them chorused, more than a little off-key, before collapsing into a fit of giggles. After a moment, Duncan got his breath back.

 

“Come on, or we’ll never get this place ready,” he said. Richie and Tessa stopped laughing, though all three still had big smiles on their faces. “Tessa, you should put the star on the top,” Duncan said, handing her the golden tree topper. Richie fetched the ladder, which Tessa climbed, and then placed the star on the tree with due solemnity. She climbed back down and examined their work.

 

“Very pretty,” she commented.

 

“I love Christmas,” Richie said, “It kinda fills you with hope, doesn’t it?”

 


End file.
